shojou girl
by baoxiao
Summary: chappie 3, now up! please read and review! Ahh,,,Natsume here has a bro! which is Mikan's boyfriend,,,then,,,there and that! please just read to know! chappie 3! interesting..i think! hahah! NxM!
1. Chapter 1

SHOJOU GIRL

EI GUYS! Hahaah! Another story even though I still haven't finished my first one. Haii…hahah! Onegai! Read! Hahah! After reading, please give your so inspiring review! I don't care if it's whatever! All I want is your review, just to let me know what your reflection is about this piece of ahem…hahah! Onegai! Please read! (Ah! About the title "shojou? I don't know what that means in real Japanese okay? Is it noon? Hahaha! But the real meaning has got nothing to do with the story. I have my own meaning here. fictitious

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way,_

_is my girl…"_

CHAPTER 1: AN UNEXPECTED ACQUAITANCE 

A guy with raven hair and bonny crimson orbs was leaning on a tree, resting on it while standing,, his arms crossed and was as if waiting for someone. The autumn breeze enveloping the campus grounds with dried leaves flowing with it was rather chilling, but not for this kuro neko.

After a while, a tall, handsome guy with shiny blackish blue hair going with the flow of the chilly wind, and has rather, innocent aqueous blue orbs was walking towards the direction of where the fire caster was. He was staring gleefully to the little box wrapped with orange colored lace on his hands. His attention was focused on it so much that he wasn't able to sense that there was a person near on his direction.

"tch, your attention is too focused on that little shitty box you're holding at." The fire caster smirked.

"Eh?" the "too fond of his present for a girl" guy was startled. He stopped walking and looked at the guy who said "shitty" on his present.

"Who the hell are you?"

"stop babbling."

"Who do you think you are"

"Who do you think?" he smirked. Then he summoned a fire on his warm hands.

"Ahh! You're one of those Alice guy huh?" he was a bit impressed. He slipped the box on his pocket. (okay, the pocket is big okay?)

"Hope I wasn't…" his locks hid his orbs.

The guy was confused.

"Demo! This is my cursed destiny. Guess there's nothing I can do but to do my mission." He sputtered then the fire summoned by him grew bigger.

"And what mission is that?" the guy simpered.

"Just to compel you to go and enter Gakuen Alice."

"What if I don't want to?"

"There's no other choice but to settle this."

"Explain."

"The one who loses will listen and obey what the winner wants to." The kuro neko recapitulated.

"Hah! Piece o' cake"

"Don't jest."

"Don't you disparage me, kuro neko! You are indeed meritorious for your ability but I suggest not to be too so full of yourself." He then slipped out his hands from his pocket and was preparing it. The hand suddenly summoned a spool of thread dancing gracefully on his hands.

"Quit yapping!!!" then the fight started.

The kuro neko summoned a conflagration surrounding the guy.

"Heh! What drab." The kuro neko smirked.

To his shock, threads suddenly appeared and surrounded the fire like snakes ready to attack. The threads suddenly charged on the fire…

"no use…" the kuro neko smirked.

Just then, the threads suddenly became water! It killed the fire in no time.

"WHAT THE -!" the kuro neko was so shocked, he could only stare at it.

"hmp! I admonished you, kuro neko."

"Tch, now I know why the academy tries so hard to compel you from entering it." He was elucidated.

"Why don't you want to enter it?"

"I don't want to be like a bird always in a cage." He reasoned out.

"I know what you mean."

Suddenly, the kuro neko coughed blood. The guy was shocked, yet he didn't do anything.

"Heh! Now you see what happens when the likes of you enter the academy." The kuro neko informed and smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a distance, someone was watching. (Looks like Koizumi Luna…Oh no! Of all the nerve! Well, not sure, keep on reading.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't keep going on like this! Not with this type of opponent!" the raven haired guy with serious crimson orbs taught, while wiping off the blood from his lips. He put on his mask. (hmm, he was embarrassed. Hahah!)

"You can't keep fighting like that boy! Also, I don't want to fight you. Somehow I feel – " he hadn't got the chance to finish his narrative. He heard someone approaching. From the tone the person was humming, it was obvious that it was a girl.

The guy hid on the bushes. Natsume was confused and also, was about to retreat, but, due to his condition, he couldn't help but to stay and endure the pain.

Natsume saw the girl who was trotting happily. She has long auburn hair dancing gracefully with the wind. Her vitreous emerald orbs was showing happiness and a smile matched her garden like face.

"I wonder where Fuyuki went to! Where the hell is he!!!?? If he won't show up on my bday, he'll' be dead before sun he see!! She hummed. (the guy who I named Fuyuki, who was hiding on the bush, gulped.)

Then she noticed the kuro neko, who was, on the other hand, staring at the girl also, was like enduring a darting pain.

She approached the guy who was wearing a mask and asked her unruffled, " Who are you?"

Natsume hesitated. He was about to retreat, but couldn't, the girl held his cold hands stained with blood and let him sit on her lap. (the guy on the bush was madly jealous! But he couldn't show up and trounce Natsume!)

"Are you hurt?" she asked with worry. She was about to remove the mask hiding the handsome face behind it, but the owner slapped her hand.

"Ei!! Hmph, so rude! Gomene! Wait here, neko masked guy, I'll go get something to help you ease your pain." Before leaving the rude bastard, she wiped the blood from the Natsume's hand and left it there.

Then she ran quickly. "Don't' move! I'll come back!"

Fuyuki jumped from the bush and charged Natsume. He was so jealous and angry on what the kuro neko did to the girl.

"Aaargghh! You!" but he stopped.

"Sigh! That idiot! Really doesn't care if the guy she's helping is a pervert, maniac or what!"

"Who's that?" Natsume asked, still enduring the pain.

"That idiot? That's my girl. Ain't a beauty?"

"Why not have your eyes be examined?" the fire caster smirked.

"Nani!? Hahaha! It's her birthday today. I have a surprise for her, that's why I couldn't show my handsome face on her until the party." (feeling noh?)

"tch…that's why…don't want to enter…"

"yes"

"guess there's nothing I can do but to fail this mission."

"thanks man. I wont forget this."

Natsume just smirked.

Suddenly, a girl on a distance activated something (alice maybe?) In no time, the ground where the two was was turned black. Then an arrow shot Fuyuki, having no chance to protect himself. Natsume was shocked on what had happened, still holding the hanky the girl gave her to wipe out the blood earlier.

"no….way…" he was dumbfounded. He,too, was about to be shot when out of nowhere, threads shielded him from the ambush attack.

"omae wa…"

Then Fuyuki got the box from his pocket and handed it to the perplexed, petrified guy.

"will…you…just….give this…to her….Na- " he was able to give it to him but again, didn't had the chance to finish his sentence. A dark figure snatched Natsume and suddenly disappeared.

"-tsume…..heh…my twin bro….th…er……" he finished. The threads cant hold any longer, it was destroyed by the powerful shot….The attack had shot Fuyuki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry for making you wait! Here, let me -!" the auburn haired girl said, running as fast as she can, but all she saw…was his boy…-dead-

"let me…..your…wound….Fuyuki-kun….?" The materials she bought slipped from her hand. Tears rolled in her rosy cheek.

"no….this…can't be….." her kneels had lost strength. She kneeled down. She caressed the guy's pallid cheeks and hugged him tightly.

"Fu….yu…..ki…kun…." the autumn breeze continues to blow, but, now, with a melancholic atmosphere….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 1! DID YOU LIKE IT? HAHAH! WHAAT!!? NATSUME HAS A BROTHER! HAHAH! AND HIS BROTHER IS MIKAN'S BOY!!?? HAHAH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? JIKAN- CHAPTER 2! (still don't know what the title is…heheh!!!)

Please review!! Please review!! Hahah! Thank you for reading! Please read also "confessions through a play", ccs chars are there! Gonna be fun!


	2. melancholic crestmoon

**CHAPTER 2: A melancholic crestmoon**

---before all, I just would like to thank those who gave a review on the first chapter. Hope you continue reading this story, I promise you it will be interesting. Hehe! Lots of situation/chapter/events will shock you. For those who was their first time to read this, hope you can give a review. Hahah! Yosh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I tried to run from your side, but each place I hide, it only reminds me of you…When I turn out all the lights, even the nights, it only reminds me of you…If only I can feel you…even just as the wind…" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yapari, I didn't got the chance to give this to the girl…" the kuro neko emotionlessly said to himself as he rubbed the tangerine carved pendant with a cute cat embossed in it aimlessly. Thoughts suddenly flashed in his mind.

_His vision was blur. He couldn't retreat from where he was because of the darting pain he was feeling at that time. Suddenly, a girl with auburn hair approached him showing concern. He can't see the girl's face. All he remembered was the girl's auburn hair and soft, smooth hands that held his warm, blood stained hands. Her voice was like of a child but how it comforts him was like of an angel._

"_are you okay?" he couldn't speak._

"I wonder who she was…did she knew already that her boyfriend is…dead? Is she hurting? What's her name?" the raven haired guy thought.

"GAHH!! What the hell am I thinking!!?? Baka baka baka baka!!" he hit his head continuously with his hands. After a while, he stopped. Then he stared blankly to the peaceful sky on his room (in the hospital…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rabbit! Where are you? Come on! It'll be fine already!" a very worried boy with blond hair and azure orbs was searching for his rabbit on the forest. It was already 9 in the evening and the location was really getting creepy and creepy.

As he was searching in the forest, he heard sobs. His heart beats faster and faster. He was getting nervous!!

"What the hell was that? A ghost? The voice is like from a girl…Oh god, Never had I wanted to see a ghost! Never would I intend to!" his thoughts was making him sweat cold.

"Rrr-aa-bbiit? Wwww-w-where aa-a-re- yo—uu? His steps was getting slower and slower. Even the beauty the moonlight gives can't be of a help for the poor lad. He had a clue where the voice was coming from. It was coming near the lake. His curiosity was killing him. Even though he was afraid, he wanted to know what it really was. Little by little, he walked near there. Slowly, he saw a figure…of a girl… He gulped.

"Fu…yu(sob)…ki…sem…pai(sob)…wait…..for….me….I'm….(sob)…coming…." The girl said.

By this time, Ruka was already shaking hard.

"W-who ar-re y-y-you-u?" he asked.

The girl looked at him with sympathetic eyes, telling as if she wants to die already. Her auburn hair was lying on her shoulder.

The blond guy wasn't scared now, in fact he was petrified. Petrified with the beauty of the girl with the help of the moonlight making her like a fallen angel with no wings. (the girl was hugging her knees, you know, she looked at the back, where Ruka was. You know that effect!)

The girl stood up with no life and took a last glance on the petrified guy and said

"goodbye…"

The guy with azure orbs was perplexed.

The girl walked and walked until she reached the lake. She still continued walking until the water is now on her shoulder level.

"MATTE!!" Ruka ran and stopped her from drowning herself.

"Get a hold of yourself! What the hell do you think you're doing!!??" he shouted at him. This time, his eyes was really serious.

The girl's bonny caramel eyes met his azure orbs with teary stares. Her pallid carnation pink lips was trembling. Then she hugged him and cried out loud. (FYI, they still don't know each other…) Of course, Ruka sucks at girls…He just blushed and didn't know what to do.

"Why did you leave me,sempai!! On my birthday to make it worst!!!!! You're the worst man I met dying!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!" she punched the chest of Ruka, crying more and more.

"He left you….right?" tress of his hair was hiding his bonny orbs.

The girl nodded, crumpling the shirt of Ruka.

"Gomene…maybe, he left you for a reason…that you'll soon know…but right now...just…lay it all out…I may not know you…but…I can still be of help…at least…even just like this…" he smiled.

Her cries little by little, faded… She was now just whimpering. After a while, she fell unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning rose…

"Ohayo, Natsume. Are you now feeling fine?" Ruka asked, taking his seat.

"I'm fine now, don't worry. How about you? Did you slept late last night?"

"Yeah, got a problem I have to take care of. But it's fine now!" he smiled and blushed mildly.

Natsume noticed the mild blush on his best friend's cheeks. He just smiled. Seeing this made him happy for a bit. At least it's not something harsh or what.

Then, a guy about his mid 20's entered the room with a big smile in his lady-like face.

"Everyone! Be on your proper seats! You guys have a new classmate!" he gleefully informed them.

Everyone murmured, asking who it might be, etc. Even Ruka was agitated about it. But Natsume was not concerned about it. He just tch-ed and covered his face with a manga, nestled his hands on his head and rested his feet on the table.

"Could it be…the girl last night?" Ruka thought, blushing a little.

"Okay, Sakura-san, you may now come in." Narumi said to the new student.

Then the girl entered the room unruffled.

"Everyone! This is Mikan Sakura! Please treat her warmly!"

Everyone's face was bitter. The girl is the nerdiest person their eyes ever saw! (nerdiest? Hehe…sorry, onegai, don't mind)Her auburn hair was ponytailed into two, she was wearing big round eyeglasses!!! Ruka twitched his eyebrow, but the girl looked just like the girl last night. He just smiled.

"Hello everyone! I'm Sakura Mikan! It would be a pleasure meeting you all and be friends with you!"

Everyone just twitched their eyebrows. Natsume, who took a sneak peek at the girl, had the same reaction just like everyone else and just covered his face with his manga.

"You really are, one messed up girl…" Ruka thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahww…Natsume didn't recognize the girl…hmmm…okay, Mikan disguised herself! She wore those ugly big round, eyeglasses and tied his beautiful hair into two. If you know Toujo of Ichigo 100, then you would be able to visualize it! Hahah! Hmmm…but those unsightly things would be only temporary! I do not intend to make Mikan like crap in this story! In the next chapters, they'll see how beautiful Mikan really is!! Wakoko! Anyways, thank you for reading, hope you could give a review…sigh…have to update my other fanfic also…Oh I hope you liked this chappie, the next chappie will be interesting! Hahah! JIKAN! CHAPTER 3: ANOTHER RELATIONSHIP IS THE LAST REFUGE OF THE MISERABLE!(so long eh?hehe!)Sumire will be humiliated in this chappie b'coz of Mikan! And…Natsume will have his ever first girlfriend???hahah! please review, okay? Thanks a bunch!!


	3. another relationship

**CHAPTER 3: ANOTHER RELATIONSHIP IS THE LAST REFUGE OF THE MISERABLE**

Before I begin, I would like to thank the following:

Melissa 1995 : ano…hahah! I don't know also…It's to ruin her image? Hmmm…

UtterChaos247,anzchinesegirl,mookiee, JC-zala, and ruin princess-I already read your story!

-guys, if you have the time, please read their stories also! (forgotten memories! Chances can bring two people back together!!! )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I tried to run from your sight...from your memories…from the past…to start a new life….But…why,suddenly…You haunted me……..Am I cursed to be with you forever, now that I'm letting go….?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Sakura-san, please sit at the last row there, beside the guy who's covering his face with a manga!" the teacher said.

Then the nerdy girl walked toward the assigned seat. But halfway to where she was about to go, a dreary eyes caught her attention. Those orbs was very cheerless yet sparkling with a trace of money sign.

"Anata…" the girl with purple hair and a camera on her hands told the geek.

"Hmm?"

"You have…."

"What?" her eyebrows curved, expecting for the worst judgment.

"…potential…" the lass with sincerity on its orbs concluded.

"Hah?" an eyebrow raised.

"money…Your goddess is here…" the weird gal whispered. Sakura heard it.

"_This girl is crazy." _She thought. Then she continued walking.

When she reached the place, she saw a familiar face beside the guy who she was about to sit with. The guy with blond hair just winked at her. She smiled and blushed a little.

"_Oh God…What a hunk! Is that the guy whom I just hugged last night? Fuyuki-sempai, did you die just to let me meet this…this---hunkie!?? You do have your own way to kill me! I'm in heaven now, god!!!!!!" _ she was about to melt when she felt a deathly aura eating her desires to Ruka. (wahehehe…yapari,Ruka is cuteright? But still..Natsume!!wahah!)

"Oi…will you sit or what? Your saliva is dripping on your seat…It's gonna reach mine" a raven haired guy said, uncovering his face and pointed the saliva using the manga.

"Gak!" she saw the pool of saliva and immediately wiped it using her hanky.

"Gomene! I was not thinking of anything lusty or what! I—i—" she explained, but when she saw the face of the kuro neko, her eyes widened!

"This! This…person…I know him….He…resembles….re…sem..bles….Oh God…Fuyuki-sempai….You've got to be kidding me…." She slipped her hands to her pocket and was to get something. Locks of her hair was hiding her bonny orbs (but she's still wearing the big, round glasses…hehehe)

Hyuuga suddenly felt a different kind of intentions. The whole class was focused on the scene and was nervous.The scene was getting intense!

She got something from her pocket…It was…a camera. Hyuuga thought it was a knife or something. He turned to stone. Sweat dropped. Everyone did.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, MAN!! THIS HOTTIE RESEMBLES THE MOST HANDSOME GUY I MET!!!!" she screamed with tears on her eyes, flowing on her flawless, pinkish cheek.

"Can I have a picture with you?" she requested.

**it needed a lot of compels. Mikan even needed to pay the weird gal (Hotaru) 500 rabbits (credit) just to use a device to have Natsume agree.hehe**

After class

Ruka was looking for the new "geeky" gal. He saw her on the lake (remember last chapter? Same settings)

Now, she wasn't wearing those big, round glass and she let her hair flow with the breeze. She was sitting near the lake and, still holding the picture. (her and Natsume!) The blond guy with his rabbit blushed again, smiled and approached the girl. He offered her a bread.

"Want some bread?"

"Ah! Anata…Arigatou…"

Then the blond guy sit beside her.

"What's with the big,round glass? And those nerdy hairstyle?"

"Heheh…Just want to be someone else…to forget _him_…but it looks like…" she paused then looked at the picture.

Ruka was perplexed. He doesn't get it.

"But looks like what?" he wanted her to continue her sentence.

"Fuyuki-sempai…" then she hugged the picture. Breeze danced with their hair along with the leaves.

"Sakura-san?"

"Ah! I don't even know you…So, you are?" she changed the subject.

"Ruka Nogi"

"Ruka-pyon eh? Heheh. Then, nice to meet you. I'm Mikan Sakura!" she showed a very pleasant expression on her garden-like face but beneath it, was a very melancholic place. She offered her hand. They both shaked hands.

"hajimemashite! Douzo yoroshikou onegaishimasu!" she said.

"You don't have to be that polite, Sakura…"

"Eh? Heheh…sodeska?"

They both laughed.

"Ah, ano, Sakura, I can see you are attracted to that guy." He pointed out the guy on the picture.

"oh…yeah…what a cutie!!! Who is this?" she faked, addicted to the guy on the picture.

"This is Hyuuga Natsume. Really is handsome eh? Many girls fall for him but is being ignorant to them.Most especially Shouda Sumire…" He giggled.

"Why is that?"

Just then, the bell rang. Break was over.

"Uh, looks like break is over. Come on, let's go now." The blond guy offered.

"Oh, thanks for the offer but I still have to go to the washroom. Have to mess up myself you know."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that…Okay then, see you!"

"Thanks for the bread."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a distance, someone was watching over them…

"_Looks familiar….but..who….?"_ the mysterious figure thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the class

"Natsume-kun! Since it's Saturday tomorrow, why not have a date with me?? Come on, don't be shy…" Sumire insisted the raven haired guy who was reading his manga.

"tch…buzz off, ugly."

"moi? I'm not ugly! I'm not---not ugly like her!" then she pointed out Mikan who just entered the room.

"Hah? What?" The innocent lass asked.

"Don't deny, Miss Sakura! You ARE ugly!" Sumire said.

"I AM ugly!" Sakura admitted. _"What are these ugly accessories for, if I wont look unpleasing?" _she thought.

"AH…ah-ahh-yes you are…" _"my, you're one honest gal…Then I think you wont be a competition for my Natsume" _sh_e _thought. (she was wrong.)

"God, Shouda-san, you're a girl! But why is that you're the one who is aggressive on the guy?" Sakura asked with innocence. Sumire was petrified.

"What utter humiliation!" she thought. Then she looked at the nerdy gal. The gal smirked at her, and showed deathly stares. Natsume, on the other hand, smirked at Sakura. "_A savior" _the raven haired guy thought.

"You humiliate us, Shouda-san. Ruining the perfect image of girls."

Everytime she was judged, she was slowly, being turned to stone! (cute style! Just like anime??never mind)

"You are so gonna pay for this,Sakura-san." She cried.

"If you want him,tell her what you really feel and ask him directly!" Mikan said.

"That's the stupidiest thing I ever heard. If that's your belief, then why not try it?" Now, Sumire was confident. She know Natsume would reject.

"Okay then. Hyuuga-san." She looked at the raven haired guy who looked at her in return.

"I love you." She said. The way she said it, is so sincere, as if she really loved him. Everyone was shocked! Sumire was also shocked but smiled..She know in the end, She will win.Natsume raised an eyebrow. Then Mikan continued;

"I hope you could give me chance…Can I be your girlfriend?" then she smiled with the best she can. Even though, lots of flaw hides her natural, irresistible beauty, she know, a true, sweet smile is enough for the win!

Sumire was waiting for Natsume's reply---the killing blow for Sakura Mikan---the nerd!!!!

_Silence…_

"tch…" Natsume started.

"_that's it!" _Sumire was getting excited and excited.

"you've got to be kidding me……."

"YESSSS!" Sumire was overjoyed. But…

"honey….." Natsume continued.

"on the first day we saw each other, I know we're destined to be…" Natsume smirked.

Shouda's orbs widened. Everyone WAS petrified.

"don't be late, honey, we have a date tomorrow…" he ended. And smirked again.

"_heh! I won…" _the NERD thought. She smirked at the stone cold gal and ray gunned her, which made her break.

"BAM!" (that's not her Alice okay? It's just like a pose! )

"N-N-N-N-N-AANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????THAT EASY?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! Haaaiiii…yokatta! Is it good? Me thinks not. Natsume there is not like him! Hahaha! Wow! Can't believe he accepted! Hmmmmmmm…nyweiz….t's already 9:50 in the evening. Still gonna do some other things. Good thing we don't have classes tomorrow! Thank God! Haha! Oh, please review! Onegai? On the next chapter, I really don't know now…..what to write…Oh well…I hope you could give a REVIEW to inspire and motivate my brain to think of a one good chappie……….well, thanks a bunch! Hope you liked it…even just a little. JIKAN! Chapter 4!!! No idea….hehe…


End file.
